


I'll Be Seeing You

by RoseisaRoseisaRose



Series: Everyday I'm Drabbling [8]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post War, fluff and nonsense, just some sightseeing vignettes, silver snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseisaRoseisaRose/pseuds/RoseisaRoseisaRose
Summary: Bernadetta and Caspar go sightseeing after the war, with mixed results.Written for the Felannie discord drabble challenge; this week's prompt was 24 pre-assigned words.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Bernadetta von Varley
Series: Everyday I'm Drabbling [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649380
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	I'll Be Seeing You

“Maybe we should go back to the inn."

Caspar looked up from his dinner at Bernadetta.. “We’re already at the inn?” he asked.

“You know what I mean, Caspar!” Bernadetta protested. “Our room! Our nice room. Doesn’t an early night sound nice?” she asked with wide eyes.

Caspar gulped his water a little too fast, adjusting his lipstick-stained collar with a wary glance at his wife. An early night did sound nice, when she dropped her voice like that, but she’d already talked him into four early nights and they’d only left Enbarr last week.

“Don’t you like dinner?” he asked, gesturing at her mincemeat pie.

“How can I _eat_ right now?” Bernadetta asked him. “It’s – don't you think it’s dangerous? All these people. You don’t know who’s an Empire loyalist. Any of them could want to poison us.”

Caspar looked around the windowless dining hall of the inn. It was practically empty. “I don’t think anyone here is out to get us, Bernie.”

“You don’t know that!” she said, desperately, and Caspar’s heart melted. It had been a long six years, even if the Church of Seiros had ultimately won.

He snagged a bite of mincemeat pie with his fork, honey and cinnamon still somehow savory on his tongue. “I’ll try your meals for you; a little poison won’t kill me,” he said. “We leave Adestria tomorrow morning, Bernie. Nobody will know us after that, and nobody can find us here.”

Bernadetta hovered her fork over the pie. “If you say it’s safe. . .” she murmured. “But let’s stay inside tonight, okay?”

Caspar had wanted to explore the tiny border town, but he relented as Bernie lifted the bite to her lips and sighed contentedly. There would be other towns.

***

“We should go back to port!”

Caspar opened sleepy eyes, the shape of Bernadetta slowly coming into focus above him. They’d dropped anchor a mile off the coast of Derdriu, but the lull of the waves and the burning sun had made a nap irresistible.

“Five more minutes,” he mumbled.

“Caspar! No!” Bernie said, shaking him awake. “Look at that ship over there! I think it’s pirates. Our little boat can’t take _pirates_ – you barely know how to sail!”

The insult to his pride was enough to wake Caspar up. He squinted at the merchant’s boat in the distance. It bobbed cheerily in the water.

“Eh, I can take those guys. They get too close to you, I’ll bop ‘em in the nose,” he said, ignoring that they obviously were not planning to board the ship, and Bernie would need no such daring rescue. “Did you spot any narwhals, Berniebear? I meant to keep an eye out; they’re supposed to be around here.”

Bernadetta clung to his arm too tightly as she peered over the edge of the boat, but it only took one splash for her to forget the suspected pirates and lean so eagerly towards the suspected narwhal sighting that Caspar had to grab her waist to keep her from falling overboard.

***

“I think someone is watching us.”

Caspar blinked in the moonlight at Bernadetta, who sat clutching her knees to her chest. There was no one around for miles. He didn’t have to say it.

“It could be _ghosts_ , Caspar. Ghosts love abandoned fields like this!” Bernadetta was adamant. She reached up, pulling him down next to her.

“No ghost has been brave enough to fight me yet!” Caspar said cheerfully. “C’mon, Bernie, this is the best place to see stars in all of Goneril.”

Bernie glanced up at the sky, and her protests fell silent in mid-sentence. Caspar had always heard that you could see Fodlan’s star belt most clearly in the northeast, but he hadn’t realized what that meant. Adestria’s nights seemed black and empty by comparison. The sky was dotted with pockets of light, shooting stars streaking by so infrequently that he wondered if he’d imagined them.

Bernadetta held his hand tightly as she looked up. “Keep an eye out for them, just in case, okay?” she pleaded.

Caspar leaned in. He could see constellations mirrored in her eyes. “I promise,” he whispered, and Bernadetta forgot about both ghosts and stars.

***

“Finally, somewhere safe!”

Bernadetta stared over the edge of the cliff, looking at the city. Tiny pictures of people bustled beneath them, wagon wheels turning in miniature as life moved on below them. The sun was setting, turning the clouds into a brilliant streak of orange and pink above them.

Caspar looked up from taking stock of his injuries: a black eye, a bloody nose, some probably-repairable holes in his shirt. They hadn’t taken a map on the way up to the summit and he’d veered them off the path. Four hours, three demonic beasts, and two fists later, they’d finally made it to the best view that Fhirdiad had to offer.

“Safe?” His voice cracked as he said it.

Bernadetta turned to him, beaming. “It’s so peaceful and quiet up here! And no one can see me! I can see alllllll of them, but they can’t see me at all!” Her smile was almost wicked.

Caspar laughed. He never could tell what Bernie liked in a view. “I can see you,” he countered. “I’m right here.”

“Y-you don’t count!” Bernadetta protested, blushing furiously. “You have to see me – otherwise how can you keep me safe!”

“Oh, so I’m just a glorified shield for you? Thanks a lot!” Caspar grinned, taking a seat next to her near the cliff’s edge.

“It’s not just that!” Bernadetta protested. “I _like_ you. And you find the best views. I like looking at places with you.”

“Ha, thanks,” Caspar said. “I like looking at you, too.”

“What?” Bernadetta asked softly.

“What?” Caspar said, raising an eyebrow at her. There was a cut across it.

“Nothing,” Bernadetta said. “I thought I misheard you but – I understand.”

They stared at the city below until dusk made the streets into nothing but shadows and silhouettes.

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to reread their ending card before writing this but I assume they spend at least the first year of marriage just wandering around looking at sunsets. It's what they deserve! 
> 
> The challenge for this week was to fit in as many of the following words as possible: lipstick, pride, anchor, mirror, wheel, cloud, rescue, orange, shirt, picture, fall, smile, danger, lift, minute, window, belt, burn, shape, insult, honey, silence, pocket, morning. I got all 24! Judge me for a few big stretches if you must.
> 
> If you want to suggest a future pairing for a drabble, [ I'm over on twitter. ](https://twitter.com/Rose3Writes)


End file.
